


Blue Meets Black

by ErenPastel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assigned Partners, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith, Gay Lance, Gay Sex, Gay Shiro, High School, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Pregnant Lance (Voltron), Science Projects, Slow Updates, fated mates, mating cycle, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: Lance has a secret that he has only told his life long friends; Hunk and Pidge.That he's gay.Afraid to tell his family because of their religious beliefs. So whenever he is around them, he has to pretend that he's straight.It's hard to do so. It's even harder when your partners with Keith and you're in love with his brother; Shiro. Takashi Shirogane.Shiro's had other boyfriends, but the one he loved the most had left him. Adam. Adam was Shiro's everything... Was. They're both alpha's. Shiro liked to make his own decisions without telling Adam.Shiro and Keith now live in an apartment together.Lance and Keith are assigned partners for a science project, when Lance comes to the Alpha's house, his heat hits. Big time.-----Tumblr: spaceboy-loverboy-lance (my Voltron blog)Instagram: spaceboy-loverboy-lance (Voltron page)Wattpad: ErenPastel





	Blue Meets Black

My name is Lance Mcclain. My family originated from Cuba to America, some years ago- I'm not exactly sure when.  
But I'm glad I wasn't born in Cuba. In Cuba, omega's are looked down upon. They're only viewed as objects and not as a humans. Omega's I see on the news from Cuba try to get their voices heard.  
But are dead. Shot down from their homes or from their hiding spots.

Okay let's lighten up the mood shall we?  
I'm not in my 3rd year in high school!! I can't wait to graduate.

Right now I'm sitting in science class, bored out of my mind!  
Today we're supposed to know who we're going to be partnered up with for a project. As soon as the paper is projected onto the white board, I immediately began to search my name. But dread inwardly of who my partner is... Keith Kogane. A huge jerk. I've never met his brother before but apparently he's 2 years older, since he's in his first year of college.

I sighed and got up out of my seat to great Keith in a... Nice way. 

"Hi Keith. Um- looks like we're partners for the project huh?" I said, stating the obvious. 

Keith glanced over at me with a bored expression and sighed, nodding. "Guess we are... Since I hate working in school, why don't we work on the project out of school?" Keith suggested, leaning back in his chair. 

"Yeah! That's fine with me. But it can't be at my house. My mamá doesn't want people over in the house... Would going to yours be fine?" I asked, leaning myself against the table. He nodded his head and dug his phone out of his pocket, handing it to me. 

"Add your phone number into here, so we can talk about the project and I can give you my address." He said, I grabbed his phone and put in my number along with my name. Handing it back to him the bell rang, he took his phone back and stood up, putting his backpack over his shoulder and gave me a quick goodbye as he started to leave. I waved at him and went back to my table to grab my bag.

Second period here I come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!!!  
> This is my first Vld/Voltron fanfic. And I love Shance so I made a fanfic about Shance :)  
> If you want to; you can check out my AoT(Riren) fanfics!!!
> 
> Love you <3


End file.
